The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Windarkxe2x80x99.
The new variety is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Inventor""s proprietary Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. seedling selection code number P-60. The new Poinsettia was selected by the Inventor in a greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif., in the winter of 1995. The objective of the Inventor""s Poinsettia development program is to create new Poinsettia cultivars having interesting bract and leaf display, desirable bract and foliage color and form, strong and freely branching stems and good post-production longevity.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by terminal cuttings taken at Encinitas, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Windarkxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Windarkxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct variety:
1. Dark red, reflexed flower bracts.
2. Dark green, reflexed leaves.
3. Freely branching plant habit.
4. Relatively strong stems compared to other sections with reflexed bracts and leaves.
5. Excellent postproduction longevity.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Encinitas, Calif., plants of the new Poinsettia differed from plants of the seedling selection P-60 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Poinsettia are more compact than plants of P-60.
2. Primary flower bracts of plants of the new Poinsettia are smaller than primary flower bracts of plants of P-60.
3. Plants of the new Poinsettia are more freely branching than plants of P-60.